Back to Life, Back to Reality
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Sequel to Viva Las Vegas! When the honeymoon is over, B&B must go back to DC. Now that everyone knows that they are married, one person from Brennan's past isn't happy about it! Chapter 21 is up and it's the final chapter. I hope you like it!
1. The Honeymoon Ends

Okay...This is the sequel to Viva Las Vegas! I am sorry it has taken me so long to post. I have been very busy. Thanks for understanding! I hope you like this chapter!!! I suck at titles so yeah... also I don't own Bones...blah blah blah...

Back to Life, Back to Reality

Chapter 1

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was the first to wake up, which had been the case the past three mornings. She woke up very content because of the warm body which was lying next to her. She snuggled closer to his chest, not wanting the start the day.

She was sad when she thought about what today would be. She should be happy to go home but she didn't wait to face anyone there. In Vegas her and Booth could be a couple without anyone questioning their relationship. Going home to DC was a different story. She knew that there would repercussions of dating…pfft they had skipped the dating…being married to her partner. But what could they do? They were already married!

She thought about her team. Angela had only called five times the past 3 days to make sure she was okay and attempt to get any info out of Brennan that she could. Brennan knew she could avoid her over the phone but once they got back to DC and she had to face Angela, she would know. Angela had a weird sixth sense when it came to matters of the heart. Not that that was logical. There was no such thing as a sixth sense. She was just able to read people by paying close attention to minor details that many people over look.

Hodgins and Zach wouldn't mind either way. She was only nervous about facing Cam and Cullen. Cam couldn't really say anything seeing as she had also had a relationship with Booth but Cullen could dissolve their partnership with no questions asked.

Brennan was lost in thought when two strong arms pulled her closer to his chest. She looked up into Booth's eyes. "What is going through that head of yours?"

"What? What do you mean?" Brennan questioned.

"You know I know you better than you know yourself. You can't hide anything from me Bones. You are thinking. I can see the wheels turning. You woke me up with your thoughts."

"Booth, I have no 'wheels' in my head and there is no way I could wake you up with my thoughts…"

Suddenly she was unable to speak because her partner's lips had engulfed her own. She gave in for only a minute before she realized what he had done and pulled back from him.

"Seeley Booth, do you think for one second that you can just stop me from talking…"

One again she found his lips gently massaging hers. It was as if they completed her. When he was kissing her they truly were one. Neither could tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Booth rolled over and found himself on top of her. There kisses were like water and neither could quench their thirst. Passion quickly consumed the lovers. Before Booth even knew what happened Brennan was sitting on top of him. She pulled away for only a second to look into his eyes. "Just for the record I let you stop me from talking just because I wanted to kiss you. We will continue that conversation once we are done. So as I was saying, don't think that your kisses are going to stop me from talking."

She grinned down at him while he looked up her in amazement. He had no idea what just happened but he liked it. That's my girl, always trying to take control of the situation. I don't mind in the case thought.

Brennan began kissing Booth again. She made her way from his belly button, up his six pack, to the spot on his neck that she had found last night. She knew this drove him crazy. Finally her kisses stopped at his lips and she invaded his mouth with her tongue.

His tongue fought back, both furiously trying to gain control of the other. What had started out as a slow sensual moment quickly heated up to a passion they had only imaged before this trip.

Quite a while later, Brennan and Booth broke apart. Lying in each others arms, not wanting to leave for fear of what lay ahead. What if we get back to DC and she decides she doesn't want to be with me? There is no way I would ever let her go even if she wanted to.

Bones had similar fears running through her head and sat up and looked at Booth. "So what is going to happen when we get back to DC?"

"Well what do you want to happen?" he didn't want to be to forward for fear of scaring her away.

"I want this Booth, I want to be your wife but I think she should keep this quiet for now. Only you and me can know. I don't want to think about what would happen if Cullen or Cam found out about this. They might try to split us up and I couldn't handle that Booth."

"Shh…"Booth sat up and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, know one can take you away from me. We can still be professional at work and personal at home. We will take this one step at a time. If you don't want to tell people right away then that is fine with me."

"Thank you Booth and yes, I trust you with my life. I know we can do this. We better get ready if we are going to catch our flight back." She quickly kissed him, not letting it linger to long for fear that they wouldn't make it out of the bed.

The past 3 days they hadn't left the bed except to get room service. Even then it was just putting on a robe and answering the door.

"I don't think I have ever been naked so long him my life." Brennan laughed as she got up from the bed, immediately feeling the loss of warmth that being close to him provided.

Booth laughed and got up too "Oh don't worry. Just because we leave DC doesn't mean that I plan on wearing clothing that often when I am with you….except for work of course."

Brennan headed to the bathroom to take a shower and had just stepped in when she felt Booth step up behind her.

"Booth, we don't have time to do this. We have to get to the airport." Brennan laughed as Booth nibbled on her ear.

"Exactly. We don't have time. We need to take a shower at the same time so it doesn't take us as long to get ready."

"Okay fine…but that's all…just a shower…"

Booth reluctantly agreed and grabbed the soap with a pout on his face that reminded her of a child.

She laughed and took the soap from his hand. "Let me help you with that." She grinned. He grinned back and took a step closer to her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two hours later they had finally gotten to the airport. There flight was in about 20 minutes so they had barely made it on time. "Booth, we nearly missed our flight."

"Well it isn't my fault Bones, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"Me?"

"Yes you…"

"You were the one who got in the shower with me! You know I can't resist you anymore. What was I supposed to do?"

"You can't resist me anymore huh?" Booth gave her his charm smile "I don't think you ever could resist me."

"Oh believe me I could. Why else did it take us three years to admit we liked one another?"

"Because I didn't attempt to charm you since I knew you weren't ready for it."

"Oh yeah right. I knew for a long time how much you wanted me I just didn't give in."

"Is that right?"

There banter was cut short by a call from overhead. "Now boarding Southwest flight 522 to DC. We ask that all passengers come to gate 7 as soon as possible. As always, thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines and have a great day!"

"It's time to get on the plane."

"Yes, I heard that Booth."

"Well you don't have to get snippy about it!"

"Me? Snippy? Ugh… why did I even marry you!"

"You don't mean that do you baby?" Booth put on his best 'I am hurt face.'

"One don't call me baby and two no, I don't mean that, I am glad I married you."

"That's our thing anyways, we bicker, it doesn't mean anything except that we love each other." Booth pulled her into his embrace.

"Final call for Southwest flight 522 to DC. Will any remaining passengers please come to gate 7?"

"We better get going, Angela will geek out if we miss our flight back."

"Freak out Bones, it's freak, not geek."

"Well you knew what I meant."

The laughed and headed off to board their flight back to DC. Neither knew what would happen when they got back but at the very least they had each other.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	2. The Flight Back

The Flight Back

Chapter 2

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth, I am still a little nervous about all this. I know we said we would keep it quiet but Angela's psychic when it comes to these things."

"Haha…yeah I know Bones. Do worry about it though okay? I know you can do it! I have nothing but faith in you." Booth grasps her hand and quickly brings it to his lips.

"There are also so many things to consider. When will you be moving in? What will we tell Parker?"

"Moving in? I thought you would move in with me? And we can tell Parker together, he will be excited. He loves you already."

"Booth, why would I move in with you? My place is much bigger so I just thought you would move in with me."

"What about Parker? His room is at my place."

"I have a spare bedroom that can be his."

"That's fine, see we already settled one problem. I will move in with you. Do worry…everything will be okay."

"I know, I am just nervous about this whole thing."

"I think I know something that might settle your nerves." Booth gives her a seductive grin.

"And what might that be?" She grins back at him.

"Would you like to become a member of the mile high club?"

"I don't know what that means."

Booth laughs and leans forward to whisper in her ear. Her eyes get bigger at what he says.

"People actually do that? In the plane?" She questions.

"Uh yeah….haha…follow my lead." Booth gets up to head to the bathroom.

After a couple minutes Brennan gets up to follow. Being married to this man will be such an adventure.

Fifteen minutes later Booth comes out of the door with a huge grin on his face and heads back to his seat. Brennan follows shortly.

"Well that was interesting." She grins at Booth.

"You're telling me." He looks over at her; her cheeks turning bright red.

"At least it got your mind off of things."

"Yeah, defiantly accomplished that." She laughed and looked over at him.

"Ladies and gentleman please take your seats. We will begin our decent into DC. Please make sure your trays are in an upright position and wait until the fasten you seatbelt light has gone off before attempting to collect your belongings. We would also like to welcome you to Washington DC. As always, thank you for flying Southwest airlines and have a wonderful day."

"Well, here we go. Back home at last."

"At least we don't have to go into work till tomorrow."

"Uh Booth, I don't know about you but I have to go by the lab this afternoon. I told them I would come in. They would think something was up if I didn't."

"Grrr, I suppose you're right. I will accompany you then."

"Okay, but we have to act professional."

"Okay, I will try."

"No, not try Booth, we agreed to be professional at work."

"I know, it's just so hard to keep my hands off of my wife."

"Booth, promise me."

"Okay, okay….scouts honor." He holds up two fingers.

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind, it just means I promise."

Booth laughs and puts his arm around her shoulders. They walk out to get into Booth's SUV that was in the parking garage.

Thirty minutes later they were at the Jeffersonian. Booth parked the car in the garage and reached over to pull Brennan to him. His lips quickly found hers and she deepened the kiss. She quickly realized what would happen if she didn't pull away and released his lips.

"I thought you said we would be professional."

"Hey, you said professional at work. The parking garage isn't work yet. So until we get out of the car, you are my wife."

"Fine fine, we better get going before someone sees us." She gives him a quick peck on the lips and hops out of the car. Booth reluctantly follows.

They enter the doors of the Jeffersonian and before they reach the platform they hear a squeal that they know so well.

Angela runs to meet her friend.

"Sweetie, you are back. I missed you. And you have some major explaining to do. Come on, you and me, your office now." Angela drags Brennan off to her office before she can protest.

Booth laughs, At least she knew what she was in for.

Booth approaches the platform and is greeted by Hodgins, Zach, and Cam.

"Hey guys."

"Welcome back Agent Booth." Zach says.

"Hey man." Hodgins replies.

"Seeley." Cam nods at him.

"So what did we miss?" Booth questions.

"Oh nothing really. Just identifying a few Civil War remains." Cam answers.

"So man, how as Vegas? You and Dr. Brennan have a good time?" Hodgins asks with a little bit of mischief in his voice.

"Uh yeah. You know, investigate the murder, catch the bad guy, get nearly killed by the bad guys brother, the usual."

"You guys nearly got killed?" Zach asked.

"What is new about that Zach?" Hodgins questioned then turned to Booth "So that is ALL that happened?" Hodgins made sure he emphasized the word all.

Zach and Cam just looked at Hodgins with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes, that is all." Booth knew Hodgins had to know something he has been spending to much time with Angela

Booth gave Hodgins a drop it or I would shoot you look. "Uh okay, so I need to do some more tests on the soil samples. Glad you are back man." Hodgins quickly turned and went back to his work.

"Zach, I need your help getting another set of bones from limbo." Cam and Zach turned to walk off of the platform.

"Hodgins!" Booth walked up behind him.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that anything had happened. Angela just has this idea that something might have so…."

He was cut short by Booth saying. "Don't let it happen again." And then Booth turned to go to Brennan's office.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile in Brennan's office Angela had cornered Brennan.

"Sweetie, I am not dumb, I can see that something has changed in your body language towards Booth. Everyone saw the sexual tension that was there and now it seems to be gone, but in a good way, like you released it finally. You know I am right, just tell me what happened."

"You can tell that from seeing the two of us walk in together?"

"You know me! I have a sixth sense when it comes to these things. So spill already, I want all the naughty details."

"Angela, nothing happened."

"I don't believe that for one minute. You may be able to lie to everyone else in this lab but not to me. I can read you like a book."

"Fine Ange, we are together."

Angela lets out a squeal of delight. "I knew it, how was it. And I do mean IT! I am so happy for you sweetie this has been so long coming! It's about time you saw it."

"Okay okay, I told you, now can we drop it. We don't want anyone to know what is going on."

About that time Booth knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No not at all Agent Stud muffin! It's about time!"

"You told her?" He asked Bones.

"We both knew I couldn't keep it from her that we were dating." She hoped Booth would pick up the fact that she hadn't told Angela the whole truth.

Fortunately he did. "Oh okay." He went over and took Brennan's hand. "Well since you know Angela we would like it if you kept this a secret for now. We want to tell everyone but we want to start our relationship without pressure from others. Can you respect that."

"I suppose, I will keep it a secret!"

"You can't tell anyone, not even Jack."

"Okay fine, but you guys owe me!"

"Okay Ange, thank you."

"Sure sweetie." Angela gave Brennan a hug and smiled at Booth.

"Well I will leave you two love birds alone." Angela winked and turned to leave.

Booth turned to Brennan. "How long do you think we can keep the married thing from her?"

"Till tomorrow, tops."

Booth laughed "Well let's get out of here before she finds out tonight."

"Sounds good to me, let me just get a few files and my laptop and we can head home."

They gathered her things and headed home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	3. The Ride Home

Chapter 3

The Ride Home

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth opens the door from Brennan to get into the SUV. "How many times have I told you that I can get my own door Booth."

"I know you are perfectly capable of opening you own door Bones, but I am your husband now and would appreciate it if you would let me open the door for you, not because you can't do it yourself or because of my alpha-male tendencies but because I want to."

Bones groans. "I guess."

Booth goes around to his side and gets in "Okay, so let's stop by my place. We can unload my stuff and grab a few things for tomorrow and then we can head over to your place."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You know Bones, for them being scientists and having to see the details in everything they all overlooked an important detail tonight, even Angela missed it."

"What's that?"

"Our wedding rings. Although I think Hodgins knows something."

"I didn't think about it, I guess because I don't want to take it off. Why would you think Hodgin's knows something?"

"He implied that something else happened in Vegas."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him to stop what he was thinking right there. He is scared of me so he shut up." Booth laughed.

"They will all find out eventually anyway but I am glad we decided to keep it a secret. I am also glad Angela just believed that was all I was hiding. If you hadn't come in who knows what she would know by now."

"Yeah well, even if she finds out she will respect us and keep it quiet I hope."

"I'm sure she will."

They reached his apartment and got out. Once they got to his door Booth unlocked it and then turned to Brennan. He quickly picked her up into his arms before she could realize what happened. He knew he was risking his life attempting something like that but he wanted to carry her over the threshold. He sat her down on the other side of the door and began to kiss her before she could reply to what he had done.

He pulled from this kiss and ran to his bedroom to get a few things. I thought for sure she would kill me for that.

"Don't think you are getting off that easily Booth." She yelled from the other room.

He grimaced and quickly grabbed a suit for tomorrow as well as other essentials he would need.

He returned to the living room with a charm smile prominently displayed on his face. "I was just carrying my wife over the threshold, it is tradition. Come on Bones, you can't be mad about that."

"Don't give me that charm smile." She turned around with a smile of her own on her face.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist this face."

"Okay, fine, I will give you this one for now. But don't think I have forgotten, you never know when I will decide to get my revenge."

"Uh huh." He pulled her over to him and placed a simple kiss on her lips. She deepened the kiss and before he knew it he was on his couch with her straddling him.

He let out a deep moan. She could tell he was already enjoying himself. She gently rocked herself back and forth until he was panting. He was just pushing her over onto the couch to continue what they were doing when she stood up.

"Time to go home."

Booth looked at her with lush in his eyes. "Bones, you can't leave like that."

She laughed and said, "That's what you get."

Before he knew what had happened she had grabbed the keys off the coffee table and ran out the door to the SUV.

He shook his head and realized where she had gone. Okay Bones, two can play at that game

He took his duffle bag and ran out the door after her. He met up to her just as she was about to get into the SUV. He got right behind her and blocked her from opening the door.

"Come on Bones, you can't leave like that. I know you don't want to go yet." He turned her around and started to nibble on her neck. He forced her up against the side of his SUV, forgetting they were in public. She moaned when he found that place on her neck again. His hands traveled up her body and found themselves on her back. Gently rubbing her soft, tender skin. Just when she was getting into it he pulled even closer and found her hand. He grabbed the keys and pulled away from her.

"Two can play at this game Bones." He quickly got into the SUV and smiled at her.

She was frustrated but walked around to her side of the car.

"You always drive Booth."

"Yes, I always drive, you always ride with me. That is how it is and how it will always be."

Bones pouted as they drove off to her apartment.

"Awww Bones don't pout."

"That's fine Booth, you can drive, you can also sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Come on Bones, don't be like that."

"Then let me drive or you will be on the couch. I guarantee it. You know once I make my mind up you can't change it!"

"Fine, I surrender. You can drive this one time! And only this time! Deal?"

"I suppose."

That being said, Booth pulled over the side of the road and they switched places.

Brennan started driving to her apartment.

"Haha, see, I might not be able to resist your charm smile but you can't resist me pouting!"

"It wasn't your pouting Bones, it was the threat! I don't wait to spend our first night back in DC on the couch!"

"She looked over at him. Booth, you know me better than that! No way you would have been on the couch alone!" She gave him a seductive smile and they drove off to her apartment to spend their first night in DC has husband and wife.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	4. You're Married!

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!

You're married?! Chapter 4

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey are you hungry?"

About that time Brennan's stomach growled. "Haha…well I guess that answers your question."

"Want Wong Foo's? We haven't seen Sid in a while."

"That sounds great!"

Booth busted a u. And went back in the direction of Wong Foo's. "See, this is why I should have driven."

"What?" Booth questioned with an innocent look on his face as they pulled into Wong Foo's.

"Hey G-man. Long time no see. How are you today Bone lady? Here is your food!"

Booth and Brennan just look at each other. "We didn't even call to let you know we were coming."

"I just knew G-man, never question Sid."

"Okay Sid, how much do I owe you?"

"Nah man, don't worry about it. Consider it a wedding present."

Booth and Bones once again looked at each other in confusion. They were about to ask how Sid knew that too but when they looked back over the bar he was gone.

"Angela is an amateur compared to Sid." Bones laughed.

"You're telling me! Let's go home." Booth put his arm around his wife and walked out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The made it back to Brennan's apartment without Booth driving to crazy.

"Beer?" Brennan asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'd love one." Booth quickly started eating the lo mien before Brennan could eat it all this time.

"Well don't wait for me or anything." Brennan said returning with two beers in her hands.

"I knew if I didn't dig in you would eat all the good stuff before I got a chance!"

Booth took the beer from her and took a long sip. The coolness felt good flowing down his throat.

They quickly finished eating in a comfortable silence. And both were exhausted from the long day. Brennan stood up and reached for Booth's hand. She then led him to the bedroom where she changed into her pajamas.

Booth took off his clothes and crawled into bed in his boxers. He pulled Brennan closer to him. They sat there for a moment before both drifted off to sleep; content to just be in each other's arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan yawned as she looked up at Booth. He was sleeping peacefully. I could get use to this. She snuggled closer to his chest. She then looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was six thirty already. She was usually up by now, on her way into the lab. She didn't have to be there till 8 so she figured she would sleep in for once. What has this man done to me? I am sleeping in?

About 30 minutes later she felt Booth shift and looked back up again. She was greeted with his smile and she smiled back up at him. "Good morning." He told her in the midst of a yawn.

"Morning."

"I will never get used to waking up with you. Part of me still thinks it is one of my dreams."

Brennan reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for Bones?"

"So that you knew you weren't dreaming. You dreamed about me Booth?"

"Uh yeah…" his cheeks turned red when he realized what he just admitted to.

"Come on Bones, you never dreamed about me before?"

"Well I am very nocturnal, as you know, so I don't often dream. Dreams are illogical. The few times I dream, when it is not a nightmare, would tend to have aspects of my daily life. Since you are part of my daily life it would just be logically to think that when I did dream you would be in them."

"So you are saying yes you do dream about me."

"That's what I just said."

"Okay Bones, if you say so." Booth pulls her into a steamy kiss and passion ignites.

"Booth we will be late."

"And?"

"And they will know something is up if I am late."

"Let them think what they want." Booth searches for that spot to kiss on her neck. He finds it and she lets out a small moan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

An hour and a half later Booth drops Bones off at the Jeffersonian. He pulls her into a quick kiss. "I have to Booth, I am going to be late!"

"You are right on time Bones, don't worry."

"Yes, but on time for me is late."

"Okay, I will let you go." She turns around to leave. "Oh, by the way Rebecca called his morning while you were in the shower and asked if I could pick up Parker this afternoon. Is that going to be okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine. But don't tell him anything until tonight. We can tell him together."

"Sure, bye Bones."

"Bye Booth." She gives him a quick kiss and heads inside.

She quickly heads to her office in hopes of not seeing Angela. She gets to her door when she hears a call from behind her. "Sweetie, stop right there. You have some serious explaining to do."

Brennan rolls her eyes and walks into her office, followed by Angela. "What is this about Angela. Well, you are late."

"I'm not late, I am right on time."

"Ahh yes, but being on time for you is being late. You are usually here no later than seven. Spill, I want all the dirty details."

"Sorry Ange, I don't wait to kiss and tell."

"So it was because of Booth." Angela squeals.

"Shhh Angela, keep it down. We don't want the whole lab to know yet."

"Okay okay, sorry." Angela walks over to close the door and is met by the mail man. I have your mail Dr. Brennan and also yours Ms. Montenegro.

"I'll take it." Angela gets the mail and quickly closes the door, anxious to hear what her friend has to say. She turns around to hand Brennan her mail and accidentally drops an envelope.

Angela bends down to pick up the letter and is in shock! "Dr. Temperance Brennan – Booth? You have some serious explaining to do!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	5. The Cat's Out of the Bag!

So did anyone catch the mistake I made that led into the last chapter? Just curious because I didn't notice it till I read a review that didn't mention it but made me realize what I had done! Oh well….here is the next chapter! I hope you will find this one kind of funny. It's short but so much happens! Please let me know what you think!

The Cat is out of the Bag!

Chapter 5

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Oh my gosh Bren, you married Booth in Vegas. You didn't even invite me! I thought I would have been you maid of honor. Well did you at least look good? I know I could have done your hair or picked out your dress. What dress did you wear?"

"Ange…"

Angela continued to talk about hair and make up and what shoes she had on till Brennan finally stopped her "ANGELA."

Angela was taken aback by this. She looked at her friend. "Sorry….but come on…spill."

"Spill what?"

"The beans."

"What Beans?"

"No Bren, I mean tell me about Vegas. I am right though, you got married?" About that time Angela looked down and saw the simple wedding band on her best friend's finger. "Were you wearing that yesterday? Omg how could I have been so blind and not to see that? And how could you have not told me? I must be losing my touch."

Brennan broke down and told her friend about the time they had had in Vegas. About the concert her and Booth went to and how they had gotten married by Elvis. She told her about how they had woken up together but neither remembered because of the gas leak. She also told her how they had gone back to the chapel and Irene had made her realize they were soul mates.

"You talk to this lady for twenty minutes and she convinces you that you belong with Booth? I have told you that for the past three years sweetie."

"I know Ange, I guess I just needed to hear it from a stranger. And the fact that I married him and I wasn't intoxicated or under some type of drug also helped me see what I had been missing. Ange, you have to promise to keep this quiet still."

"No way, you get married I have to tell someone."

"No Ange, Booth and I want to keep this a secret for a while."

"Okay, I will keep it secret but I get to tell one person. Please?! You know this is killing me. I can't be held responsible if I let it slip, but if I tell Jack then I will be okay!"

"Okay, fine, Jack and only Jack."

"Okay sweetie, thanks! Now the next time you decide to get married I better be invited."

Angela turned and walked to the door but Brennan stopped her "There won't be a next time Ange"

Angela smiled "I hope not, you and Booth are made for each other. Who was right his whole time?"

"You were Ange."

Angela just grinned as she walked out of Brennan's office _I am so good!_

They continued through the day, nothing major just identifying more Civil War bodies. No one had noticed her ring yet _remind me to get on to them for overlooking details_ she thought to herself.

Angela had told Jack and he just kept grinning at her. He had agreed to keep his mouth shut too.

Zack new something was going on but felt lost, which wasn't unusually for Zack. And Cam had pretty much ignored them. Only asking them about a bone or getting their confirmation on one of her findings.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth had gone to pick up Parker. He had gotten out of school early today and he thought they would drop by to pick up Bones for a late lunch. He knew she hadn't eaten because he hadn't made her and she often forgot.

Booth picked up Parker and buckled him into his seat in the back of the car.

"What are we doing daddy?"

"Well, we are going to go get Bones and grab something to eat is that okay?"

"Yeah Daddy, I like Dr. Bones. She is nice." Booth was happy about that. Now that Bones was his wife he was glad that he had introduced her to Parker. He didn't introduce Parker to just anyone, but after what happened in Vegas he knew he had made the right choice.

Parker was curious as always and managed to look through some papers Booth had placed in the back seat of his SUV.

"Daddy why are you and Dr. Bones standing with some funny looking man in this picture?"

_Uh oh…well I guess I have to tell him now that he has seen the pictures. I hope Bones isn't mad._ "Well bud, you know how Dr. Bones and I were out of town for a while right?"

Parker nodded.

"Well, Daddy decided that he wanted her to be a permanent part of his life."

"Did you marwy her daddy?"

"Yes I did, but you have to keep it a secret okay, no one else can know right now. Can you do that buddy?"

Parker once again nodded. "Daddy, I am glad you mawied Dr. Bones, I like her lots."

Booth just smiled as he pulled up outside of the Jeffersonian. He hadn't told Bones he was coming and thought he would surprise her.

They walked in the door and up to the platform. Before Booth could stop him Parker ran over to Bones and hugged her leg. Looking up at her he said in the most serious voice the 5 year old could muster "I'm so glad you marwid my daddy, now you can be my other mommy."

Angela started laughing "At least it wasn't me who let the cat out the bag. Hodgins just looked from Angela to a shocked Brennan down to the little boy staring up at her and then over to Booth. Zach dropped the bone he was examining and Cam started choking on her coffee. All eyes then turn to Booth who released an uncomfortable laugh and said "Oops!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	6. The Monster at the End of this Book!

This chapter doesn't do much to advance the story line but I wanted to include it just because I think it is important for Tempe and Parker to get closer! Hope you like it!!! Also I don't own the title "The Monster at the End of this Book." It is a 'Little Golden Book' that has Grover from Sesame Street in it...so whoever owns that owns the title!

The Monster at the End of this Book!

Chapter 6

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Parker, come here son."

"Daddy." Parker began to cry "I forgawt it was a secwet."

"It's okay buddy." Booth picked up the crying child in an attempt to comfort him.

"Bones, I'm sorry, he saw the pictures and…"

Angela interrupted "There are pictures?! I have to see the pictures."

Booth and Bones both replied "Not now Angela." She just shrugged "Fine, but definitely later!"

Ignoring Angela Brennan turned to Booth "It's okay Booth, I guess now we don't have to worry about when to tell people. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We thought we would surprise you, come to pick you up for a late lunch. I know you haven't eaten today."

"I think he surprised all of us." Hodgins laughed.

"Oh, well that is nice. You know what, I think I will take the rest of the afternoon off." She turned to Cam who looked dumbfounded. "Is that okay?"

Cam stood there in shock

"Cam?" Dr. Brennan questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure Dr. Brennan." With that being said, Cam turned and walked towards her office.

Brennan turned around and looked at the rest of the team. Angela had the biggest smile on her face "I am so happy for you sweetie, and now I don't have to keep it a secret!"

"Yes, thank goodness, I didn't want to hear continue to talk about it all the time." Hodgins replied.

Angela turned to Hodgins "Are you kidding? This is all I am going to talk about for sure now that everyone knows!"

"Dr. Brennan, you are leaving?" Zach looked like a lost puppy "You never leave the lab early."

"Zach you will be fine, I trust you to continue your examination. If you need anything call."

"If you call her I will shoot you." Booth gave Zach his look.

"Booth…." Brennan replied "Be nice to Zach."

"That is me being nice to him; I gave him a proper warning. I have never gotten you to leave the lab early and I am going to take advantage of this."

"Guys don't listen to him, if you need me call me."

"I will make sure they don't disturb you guys Booth."

"Thanks Ange."

Brennan rolls her eyes "Let me get my things from my office."

Brennan got her bag, her files, and her laptop and returned to the group.

"It's amazing how one minute he can be crying and the next sound asleep." Brennan smiled at Parker.

"Yeah, he will wake up though once we get to the diner. He wants ice cream. This kid can smell it a mile away."

They turned and walked out the door, a ready-made family.

The approached the SUV just ask Booth's phone rang. He quickly placed a sleeping Parker into his car seat.

"Booth." he answered his phone as he always did.

"Yes sir…..okay…. give me 20 minutes to drop Parker off and I will be right there."

"Cullen?" Brennan questioned

"Yeah, I have to go for a meeting. I guess I will have to call Rebecca and see if she can keep him"

"No Booth, how about you just drop us off at my apartment. I need to get use to being around him anyways."

"Are you sure? He can be pretty crazy to be around Bones."

"Yes, I need to learn."

"Okay, I will drop you off and then go meet Cullen. Thanks Bones."

"Sure."

Booth dropped Brennan and Parker off at her apartment. Booth carried in Parker and placed him in the spare bedroom. He turned to leave stopping short of the door where Brennan was standing.

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"I will be fine Booth, he is a 5 year old and he is asleep. How much trouble can he be?"

Booth gave her a smile _She has no idea what she is in for._ "Okay Bones, if you say so. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you." He kissed her forehead, scared that if he kissed her lips he wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Bye Booth. I love you back."

No sooner had Booth shut the door than Brennan turned around to see a little boy standing in her hallway rubbing his eyes.

"Dr. Bones, I was scared… I woke up and didn't know where I was. Where is daddy?"

"Oh Parker, it's okay, your daddy had to go to a meeting but he will be back soon."

Brennan sat down on the couch and Parker crawled up in her lap. She was a little nervous but he didn't notice.

"Dr. Bones, I'm sorry I told evweyone your secwet beforw. I dinn't mean to tells everyone."

"Parker, it's okay. We were going to tell everyone anyway."

"Bwut you never answered my qwestion Dr. Bones. Are you gonna be my udder mommy now that you mawid my daddy?"

Brennan didn't really know how to respond. She didn't want to tell him something that Booth or Rebecca would disagree with. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to watch Parker for Booth._

"Well Parker, you already have a mommy and a daddy that love you very much. I will always be here if you need me though." She hoped this would placate his curiosity until she could speak to Booth about this and find out what to say.

She was relieved when he changed the subject. "I'm hunwry Dr. Bones."

"So I am Parker, how about we order pizza. How does that sound?"

"Yea! Pepperowni pizza is my favorwite but I like cheese too."

"Okay, how about we order one of each; your daddy likes pepperoni too."

"Sounds good Dr. Bones."

"How about you call me Tempe Parker."

"But Pawker is my name!"

She giggled "I didn't mean 'Tempe-Parker' I mean how about you Parker (she pointed to him) call me (she pointed to herself) Tempe."

"Okay Tempe, I like dad name."

She got up to order the pizza and then sat back down with Parker.

"Tempe I'm bored."

"I'm sorry, I guess I don't have very many child friendly things. I do however have a book that was my favorite book when I was your age. Would you like me to read you that?"

"Sure Dr. Bo… I mean Tempe." Parker smiled at her.

About that time the pizza got there. The both quickly dug in.

"I'm about to pop Tempe."

"Oh no…are you okay?" Tempe asked in all seriousness.

"Yea silly, I mean I am full." Parker giggled.

Tempe smiled at him. "Oh, okay." _Remind yourself to ask Booth about that one._

"How about we read that book now Parker."

"YEAH!!!" Parker was really excited. Tempe laughed at his enthusiasm as she went to get the book off her bookshelf.

Parker crawled up in her lap as Tempe began reading 'There is a Monster at the End of this Book."

Parker just laughed, he had never seen that book before. As Tempe was finishing the last page she looked down at Parker who was fast asleep. _Kids…one minute they are wide awake and the next they are sleeping._

Parker looked to peaceful to move so she just put the book down and relaxed. Soon she too was fast asleep.

Booth let himself into the apartment, nervous as to why it was so quiet. There he saw Bones with his son sitting in her lap. Both were fast asleep _Wow, that is the most amazing sight I have ever seen; my son with my wife._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please review!!!


	7. Why Me?

Here is the next chapter. I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! It has been a crazy week! Please excuse all the typos and I hope it makes sense because I typed it really fast. I wanted to get a chapter up since I have kept everyone waiting so long! Hope you are still reading. Make sure you read the A/N at the end too! Thanks everyone!

Why Me?

Chapter 7

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan stirred as she felt eyes watching her. She smiled as she looked up to see Booth watching her sleeping with his son. She smiled but dared not say a word so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

Booth walked over and picked up a sleeping Parker and carried him back into the guest bedroom. He then walked back into the room where Brennan had been. He looked questioningly at the now vacant couch and turned towards the kitchen. Bones was warming up some of the pizza for him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished. I take it everything went well with Parker?"

"Oh yeah, it went great. He was perfect. We are really going to have to get him something to play with around her."

Booth took the pizza and went to sit at the bar. "Thanks."

"Sure…so how was the meeting with Cullen?"

"Uh…good." Booth swallowed. He had nearly forgotten about the meeting when he walked into the apartment earlier.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Booth asked after being pulled from his thoughts.

"I asked what the meeting was about."

"Oh uh….well….Cam called Cullen."

Her mouth dropped but before she could say anything he continued.

"Now before you say anything, hear me out. He said that he wasn't surprised that we were seeing each other, he always knew we were meant to be but he was shocked at the fact that we got married. He was mad that we did it while we were on a case but I assured him at the time we thought the case was closed. He said he was okay with it and even happy for us. He also said that our professional lives and business lives were to remain separate at all times and that if at any point he thought they were interfering with each other I would be removed as the liaison to the Jeffersonian."

"Removed?" tears welled in Brennan's eyes.

"He said IF Bones…and nothing is going to happen so there is no need to worry."

Brennan broke down "But it could, I knew this was a bad idea. We can't let anything come in the way of our work Booth."

Booth's arms encircled her. "Shh…. I know Bones. Don't worry; nothing will come between us or our partnership, okay? Do you trust me?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Of course I do Booth. I just need a little space to deal with this. I will be at the office." She turned and grabbed her purse then walked towards the door.

"Wait Bones, everything is okay right? I thought you were taking the night off?"

"I was…. I just need a little bit of space. I will be back later."

Booth walks up to her "You aren't going to beat up Cam are you?" He jokes.

"No Booth, I'm not…everything is fine… I will see you in a little while." Bones turns and walks out the door towards the Jeffersonian.

Give her space before you scare her away dummy! Booth kicks himself. You can't force her or she will run away.

Booth looks down at his pizza but has lost his appetite. I guess I just need to wait for her to get back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan walks into the Jeffersonian, grateful that no one else is there. She needed time to think and the thought of losing Booth as a partner had scared her. She sat down at her desk and started looking through papers. I need to get some work done.

She picked up the stack of mail Angela had sat on her desk earlier in the day and started sifting through it. This is the letter that is addressed to Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth. What could that be?

She opened the letter and was shocked. Tears started streaming down her face. Inside the letter there was a photo from her wedding and a note attached to it.

You married your partner. You weren't ever supposed to marry. We had an agreement and you broke it. Now you must fulfill your end of the deal.

P.S. If you tell anyone about this I won't hesitate to kill your husband and is precious son Parker. Do you want their blood on your hands?

She turned and ran out of her office as she opened the door she was met by Angela.

"Sweetie, what are you still doing here? I thought you…." She stopped speaking when she saw the tears streaming down her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to be going." She ran past Angela and out the door to her car.

Before she could unlock the door a man came up behind her and pressed her against the car. He caught her off guard. Had she known he would be waiting she could have defended herself. She was scared and acted weak when it came to him.

She could smell the tobacco on his breath as he whispered "I assume you got my letter?"

All she could do was nod.

"Good. Here are your divorce papers already drawn up. I assume you know what to do with them?" Again, she nodded.

"Good, don't make me hurt you or your family Temperance. I am the only family you are allowed to have. Do I make myself clear?"

She managed to whisper "Yes" as she got into her car and slammed the door. She looked back to the window and he was gone.

"Why is he doing this? I finally thought I could be happy. I can't risk Booth's life or especially Parker's. I have to do what I was told."

Brennan sobs in her car for 15 minutes before she hears a knock on the window. Terrified she looks up and sees Booth. She slightly rolls down the window but refused to make eye contact with him.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? I told you nothing was going to happen…"

She is cut off by Brennan handing him the envelope she was handed before.

He looks into it and his face drops. "We barely been back over 24 hours and you already have divorce papers? What is this about? I thought everything was okay?"

"I can't talk about it Booth, just sign them please! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Parker woke up and wanted to come see you." He glanced at the boy smiling in the SUV parked next to her. His smiling face broke her heart. She quickly looked down again.

"Just sign them Booth and have them on my desk tomorrow morning. Please don't ask questions just accept that this is what I want."

Brennan then proceeded to back out of the parking garage and head towards her home. At least at home I am safe and don't have to face Booth. she sobbed as she drove off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, I know you all want to shoot me! I will make it better I promise...just stick with me!

Cari :)


	8. What's wrong with her?

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted! There was technical problems and I wasn't able to. FFNET is still having problem but a very smart person figured out how you can still post! I hope the next chapters will make up for it! So here it is! Please R&R!!!!!

Cari

What's wrong with her?

Chapter 8  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan pulled into the parking structure at her building. She looked around but didn't see anyone so she got out of her car and quickly went up to her apartment. She locked the door behind her and walked into the living room. She made her self at home on the couch and looked up at the coffee table. There sat the book she had just read Parker.

She immediately began to cry again. _Why is this happening, can't I just be happy for once. _

She picked up the book and threw it across the room. She then went back to her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She then cried, like she had never cried before. Part of her was happy Booth hadn't come after her. She could lie to him anymore. But part of her was sad that he didn't. She then cried herself to sleep knowing that she had lost the best thing that ever happened to her and it was all her fault.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth was partially in shock after Brennan had driven off. _What just happened? How did she already have these papers drawn up? Something isn't right._ He turned to go after her and ran into Angela.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Bones?"

"No, I was going to ask you the same question. I was on my way into her office when she ran past me crying. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. She freaked out. She gave me divorce papers and told me to leave her alone."

"Divorce papers? How did she get those so quickly? Did something happen after you guys left? Why was she up here anyway? I thought she was taking the night off?"

"Well Cullen called me into his office. Cam called him and told him what happened. He was actually happy for us but said he would be watching us. She got a little freaked out about that and came up here. Something tells me that's not what is wrong though."

"Oh Booth, I'm sorry….you two just got together and now this. I hope it all works out. You think I should call Bren?"

"No, let her rest tonight, I will have a chat with her tomorrow. Believe me Ange, I will not let this go. I finally got her and come hell or high water I will not lose her."

"Good Booth…don't let her push you out of her life like she does with so many people."

"I won't, you can count on that. Well I got to get Parker home. I will see ya tomorrow Ange."

"Okay Booth, call if you need anything."

"Sure…thanks Ange."

"Anytime."

"Daddy where did Tempe go? Does she not like us anymore?"

"No son, you have nothing to worry about. Tempe will be back with us tomorrow. She just needed a little time to herself."

"Okay daddy, I hope your right. I sure do like her."

"Me too son…me too."

Booth drove back to his apartment after passing by Brennan's. He saw that her car was there so he hoped she made it home alright.

Parker was fast asleep and he carried him up to his room. Booth then went to lie in bed for what he knew would be a sleepless night. _I have to get her back, I just have to!_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	9. Partners No More?

Partners No More

Chapter 9

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan woke and looked at the clock. Her first instinct was to reach over to where Booth would be laying but he other side of her bed was cold this morning. This is the first morning and almost a week she had woken up alone.

The harsh reality came crashing down around her. _I've lost him because of my past._ She felt her eyes fill with tears and she was determined not to cry again. She saw the bad around her left finger and took it off, throwing it across the room. _Work, I just need to work. That will help me get past this._

Brennan quickly got dressed and headed towards the Jeffersonian. She knew she would be the first one there since it wasn't even 6:30 yet but that is what she wanted, to work in solitude. She knew Angela would wonder what happened after she ran out of her office crying but she had to avoid her questions today.

Looking at the Bones she started speaking into her recorder "Mail approximately 45-50 years of age. Caucasian. No visible cause of death." She was silenced as she felt someone walk up behind her. She knew it was Booth and didn't bother looking up.

"You're here early Booth."

"Couldn't sleep very well."

"I assume you brought the papers by?"

"I am not going to sign them Bones. We need to talk about this. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I changed my mind. I have the right to…."

She was cut off by Booth pulling her away from her bones to look at him. He pulled her into his embrace "Something is wrong Temperance. I know something is wrong. I am not going to let you push me away. And I will not sign those papers."

"Fine Booth, if you want to contest this then I guess we will have to settle this in court. I meant what I said. I want a divorce. If you love me you will just sign the papers…NOW." She didn't realize but she was yelling at him.

"But Bones."

"No Booth, I don't want to hear it. It was a mistake. I don't love you. I thought I did but I was wrong. I need you to sign those papers or I will be forced to end our partnership."

"You don't mean that Bones."

"Yes Booth I do, we both agreed work was the post important thing. Now sign the damn papers or I stop working with the FBI."

Booth knew she was serious if she would even consider breaking up their partnership. He reluctantly signed the papers and then tossed them on the examination table. "There are your papers Bones, I hope you don't end up regretting this."

Booth turned and walked out of the Jeffersonian slamming the door behind him. _I will give her what she wants for now but this isn't over yet...not by a long shot. I just have to find out what is making her act like this._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bones wiped the single tear from her cheek and turned to continue examining the bones that lay in front of her. _This is for the best._ She felt if she told herself that often enough maybe she would begin to believe it.

It had been well over an hour before she heard another familiar voice "Sweetie how long have you been here?"

"Since a little after six Angela. I have a lot of work to get done today and don't feel like talking."

She walked off the platform and into her office. She started to sift through papers when a hand stopped her.

"Sweetie, tell me what's wrong. Why were you crying last night? And what is this about divorcing your night in standard issue FBI body armor? You can't do that!"

"It is none of your business what I do or don't do. I don't want to be married. You know how I felt about that since day one."

"Yes but I thought your mind had changed since you married Mr. Hott Stuff."

"Well you thought wrong. I don't want to be married. Now I would appreciate it if you would get out of my office Ange. I have work to be doing,"

"You are hiding behind your work Sweetie, don't run away from him. He is always going to be there for you no matter what. I know your scared but don't run from this sweetie. This is the best thing that has happened to you."

"Angela, you don't know what has happened to me, you don't know whether or not this is what I need. Do think just because you have the perfect relationship with Hodgins that you can judge my relationship with Booth. You don't know anything about my relationship to Booth. Get out Ange. Right now." Brennan found herself yelling at a friend for the second time in one day and it wasn't even nine yet.

Angela turned and walked out the door "Make sure you want to lose him before you do this sweetie. There is only so far you can push someone before they break. Booth won't be around forever so don't miss your chance at happiness."

Angela turned and walked out of her door, closing it behind her. _Bren has never yelled at me. Something is definitely wrong. I should call Booth._

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, it's Ange."

"Oh hey Ange, what's up? Have you talked to Bones today?"

"Yeah I just got pushed out of her office after she yelled at me. Something is really wrong Booth. She has never yelled at me before."

"I know, she is acting weird. We have to find out what happened. What was she doing when you walked into her office last night to see her crying?"

"Well she was standing over her desk reading her mail."

"What mail?"

"You know it was probably that letter that she got that was addressed to Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth."

"They used Booth in the name?"

"Yeah, it must have been someone who knew you got married."

"Hey Ange, do you think you could get her out of her office long enough for me to find that letter?"

"I can sure try."

"Great, I'm on my way. Give me 10 minutes then get her out of her office."

"Sure."

Angela went over to Hodgins. "Hey Jack, I need a favor."

"Meet you in Egypt?"

"Not that kind of favor…. I need you to get Brennan out of her office for about 10 minutes."

"Uh okay sure, why?"

"I will explain afterwards. Just a heads up though, she isn't in a good mood. Make it strictly work related and you will be okay. She is upset with me and don't mention anything about Booth."

"Sure, no problem."

"And Jack?"

"Yeah babe?"

"We can still have Egyptian for lunch." Angela gave him a seductive grin.

"Meet you there."

Hodgins walked over to Brennan's office. "Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again "Dr. Brennan?"

She opened the door. Hodgins could tell she had been crying and she was trying to act as if everything was okay. "What is it Hodgins?"

"I have some information on the soil particulates you asked me to run last night. Test results came back this morning. Can I show you them?"

"Can this wait?"

"It's very interesting; you will want to see this."

"Okay." She followed him over to his desk.

Booth walked in just in time to see Bones walk off with Hodgins. _Thanks Ange, I owe you._

Booth quickly scanned her desk and didn't see anything. He hurriedly looked through the drawers and was just about to give up when something caught his eye by the trash can. It was a crinkled up piece of paper. He grabbed it and unwrinkled it. _This is it._

He scanned over the letter _Son of a bitch. I knew something had to be wrong._

He left the office and went into Angela's office.

"I found this."

"Thanks for having Hodgins get her out of her office. I found this." He handed the note to Angela.

"Oh my gosh Booth. Who do you think did this?"

"I have no idea…but I will find out. Until I do let's just keep this between us okay?"

"Okay, let me know if you find out anything."

"No problem." Booth turn and quickly left the Jeffersonian to find out what he could about the note.

"Was that just Booth?" Brennan asked from Angela's door way.

"Yeah, he brought some missing persons files over for me too match a face to John Doe out there."

"Oh okay. Well if you see him again tell him I need to talk to him."

"Will do."

"And Ange?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"That's okay sweetie. So what did you need to talk to Booth about? Did you have a change of heart?"

"No Ange, I just wanted to tell him I had the divorce papers sped up. It will be final by the end of the week."

"Oh sweetie, are you sure that is what you want to do?"

"Yes Ange, it is."

"Whatever you want sweetie, I will be here for you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	10. Dinner and a Movie

Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 10

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth hurried back to the Hoover building. He had the note finger printed and ran it through AFIS to find a match. This unfortunately came up with no lead and Booth hit another dead end.

He punched the wall and other agents in the building just looked at him. One laughed "That's what marriage will do to you."

Booth didn't find this funny and forced the agent against the wall "If you ever joke with me about that again I won't be so nice."

Cullen saw this and pulled Booth into his office. "Agent Booth, I saw that little act you pulled out there."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir."

"Did that have anything to do with your partner Agent Booth? I told you that if anything happen I would separate you."

"Don't worry sir, it won't happen again."

"Booth, you are one of my best agents. The ONLY reason I am letting you stay as her partner is because you are such a good team. This is you last warning. Anything happens and I will separate you two, no questions asked. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"Now, I have some things I need you to look into for me."

"Sir, I was on my way to the Jeffersonian to deliver a piece of evidence to Hodgins to examine. It is very important."

"I don't want any excuses. I am putting my neck out for you so that you can stay partners with Dr. Brennan. I expect you do have my priorities at the top of your list. Whatever you need to get to Hodgins will have to wait."

"Yes sir." Booth took the file from Cullen and listened to what Cullen wanted him to do.

Booth went back to his office and got started on all the paper work he would need to do for the case Cullen had just given him. Unfortunately it was a case that he didn't need the squints for and going to the Jeffersonian was out of the question.

He picked up the phone and called Agent Richards. "Hey, can you do something for me?"

"Sure…what is it Booth?"

"I need you to put an agent on Dr. Brennan. I have reason to believe her life may be in danger and I need someone watching her."

"Sure, no problem. I will send someone right over."

"And can you keep it low key? She would be furious if she knew I sent someone to watch her."

"Sure. I will send my best guys out." Richards laughed "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks, I guess everyone knows about it."

"Well yeah, you can't keep a secret from the FBI Booth!"

"I know, thanks Richards. I owe you."

"No problem."

Booth felt a little better. At least someone would be following her to make sure she was okay. Hopefully he could get the note back over to Hodgins tomorrow to see if he could find anything on it. The work Cullen had given him was going to take him all night.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back at the Jeffersonian Angela walked up to Brennan's office. "Hey sweetie. It's after 8 alright are you going home anytime soon?"

"Maybe later, I have a lot of work to get done."

"Sweetie, you have been here since six this morning. I know you worked through lunch and you have been acting like you have been working all day when you haven't."

"Ange."

"No, I am your best friend. You are coming with me. We are going to vege out and watch a movie."

"Vege out?"

"Yeah you know….eat a lot and relax while watching a movie. What could it hurt?"

"I don't know Ange."

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Now come on."

"Only on one condition."

"Name it."

"You will not bring up Booth or anything that happened while we were in Vegas."

"Deal….let's go."

"Thanks Ange."

"That's what friends are for."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela and Brennan went to pick up pizza and ice cream. They then went back to her apartment and put in the movie 'A Walk to Remember.'

They 'veged out' on pizza and then both had an ice cream cone with a coke float to drink.

"Do you think this is too much ice cream Ange?"

"There is no such thing as too much ice cream."

The finished watching me movie and when it was over Brennan had tears in her eyes. "The fact that he did all those things for her even though she was going to die is so sweet."

"I'm sorry Bren, I didn't mean to get a movie that would make you cry."

"Oh no, I'm fine, that was so sweet."

"Okay, on a happier note. Let's play a game!"

"Don't you think it is getting late? Maybe I should get going."

"No way! You are staying here tonight and we are gonna stay up and play games and have fun. Get your mind off of things!"

"We have to be at work in the morning."

"I know…but come one….you owe me for yelling at me this morning!"

"Okay okay…. I'll stay…what games are we going to play?"

"How about truth or dare."

"I don't like that game."

"Oh come on Bren, I already promised I wouldn't talk about Booth so you have nothing to worry about. Come on… I'm your best friend…you can tell my anything and it won't leave this room."

"Okay okay….but I get to ask first."

"Okay….truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you really love Hodgins?"

"That's easy….yes! My turn. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"How old were you when you first….ya know." Angela gives her a goofy look and raises her eyes brows.

"I was 19…in college."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You aren't going to elaborate?"

"You only asked me how old…not anything else."

"hrm… okay….remind me to ask more specific questions. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I date you to walk up to Hodgins tomorrow at the lab and kiss him in front of everyone!"

"No problem!!! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"This guy that was your first….what else happened between you."

"Is it to late to take the dare?"

"Sorry…you gotta answer! You already said truth….I swear it won't leave this room sweetie."

Brennan started quietly talking "Well, I thought I loved him. I thought I knew what love was. I was wrong. We were together for four years. I was going to marry him…"

"Omg! You were going to marry someone?"

"Yes…" She continued "I was twenty two and he asked. I was stupid and said yes. Everything was done and we were standing at the alter. I freaked out and took off." She looked up at Angela.

Angela just nodded as if saying to continue "I ran as far away from him as I could. He freaked out and came after me. He hit me told me that I would never be with anyone but him. That is when I swore I would never get married again." Brennan broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't control herself. Once she started talking she couldn't stop. She told Angela a secret she hadn't even repeated to herself since it had happened.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. Is that why you are terrified to be married to Booth? Booth isn't like that sweetie."

"I know Ange. You said you wouldn't bring that up. You promised. It isn't about that, I can't tell you what it is about Ange."

"Shhhh…okay okay…. Everything will be okay." Angela pulled Brennan into an embrace that surprisingly she didn't pull away from.

"How about we try to get some sleep tonight okay?" Angela asked Brennan as she pulled her to her feet.

"Okay, thanks Ange." Brennan finally stopped crying. She knew she was safe but she had told Angela something she had never told anyone. She would have told anyone under normal circumstances but he was back…and that terrified her.

Bren went into the bathroom to wash her face and Angela went to text message Booth.

"Bren is with me so don't worry. I have to meet with you in the morning. I found out something important."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth was finally leaving his office as it was after 11:30 and looked down at his phone to see Angela's message.

He messaged her back "Okay good, meet you at 8…bring Hodgins."

Booth felt better that Bones was safe for tonight. He headed home and found his own bed to crawl into. At least he knew some of what was going on. Hopefully tonight he could get some sleep even if his love was not in his arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	11. The Diner

The Diner

Chapter 11

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan got up early as usual. She hadn't slept at all that night. She was too terrified and felt bad for breaking down in front of Angela the previous night. _Why did I do that? I had never told anyone that story. I hope she won't tell anyone._

Brennan quickly folded up the blanket she had been using and scribbled a little note to Angela. "Had a great time last night, sorry about…well you know….gone home to get ready for the day…see ya at work. Thanks! Bren."

Angela was still sleeping and Brennan didn't want to wake her up. She gathered her stuff and headed to her apartment.

She hurried in and took a quick shower quickly dressing to face the day. After her third cup of coffee she grabbed her favorite blue bag and headed towards the door. As she looked by the door frame she saw the wedding band she had previously flung across the room.

I _can't cry today. I am so sick of crying._ She picked up the ring and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. She might not be with the man she loved but something about having her ring with her made her heavy heart feel a little lighter.

Brennan hurried into the lab to bury herself in her work for another day. _Here we go again. At least here I am safe._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela woke up to find an empty bed and Brennan no where in sight. She saw the note on top of the blanket and read it. _At least I know what's going. I just hope I can help_.

About that time her phone rang. She laughed when she heard Bad Boys coming from the phone. _Booth._

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Ange. Is Bones still with you?"

"Nope…you know her, she was out of bed at the crack of dawn and I bet she is already in the lab."

"Good, you said you had something you needed to tell me?"

"Yeah, meet me at the diner in 30 minutes."

"Will do…see ya then."

"Bye Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela hurried to get dressed and got to the diner 45 minutes later. She walked in to see Booth and Hodgins eating pie.

"Sorry I'm late! Pie this early in the morning?" Angela said sitting down by Hodgins.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." Angela gave Hodgins a quick kiss.

"Okay you two, can we get to the matter at hand."

"Okay Booth, can we at least get some coffee?"

"Sure." The waitress brings them each a cup of coffee.

"Okay, so what did you find out?"

"Okay well, Bren confided in me last night. You have to promise you won't tell her I told you anything but I think you need to know. It's about what is going on. She made me swear not to say anything. Neither of you can tell her I said anything okay?"

"Okay." Hodgins replied and leaned forward Angela had peaked his interests.

"I promise I won't Ange, what did you find out?" Booth asked.

"Well, Bren has been married before."

"What?" Booth questioned spitting out his coffee. The man at the counter turned to look at him "Uh sorry." Booth turned back to Ange.

"What do you mean she has been married?"

"Well technically she didn't get married but she was going to get married. She was with this guy in college. She was walking up the aisle and everything and then she got cold feet. She turned and ran out on the guy."

"Okay….well what does this have to do with the note?"

"What note?" Hodgins asked.

"We will get to that in a minute." Booth turned back to Angela.

"Well, she freaked out when she was telling me. She started crying. It seems that this guy went after her and beat her up pretty bad. He told her that she was going to be his wife and no one else's. She wouldn't say anything else, she was upset. More upset then I have ever seen her about anything Booth."

"So this guy somehow finds out we got married and comes after her. Thanks Ange."

Booth then turns to Hodgins. "Yesterday while you were distracting Bones, I snuck in to her office and found this note. I need you to analyze it and see what we can find out. Bones can't see this or know anything about it."

"Lying to my boss….I'm in." Hodgins rubs his hands together.

"At least know we know who we are looking for. You didn't get a name or anything?"

"Nope. She wouldn't say anything else about it."

"Okay, well you get started on that note. I will get a name. Once we find out who it is, whatever is on that note will help us find the son of a bitch."

Booth got up to leave "Booth?"

Booth turned to look at Angela "There is something else…."

"Well what is it Ange."

"Brennan pulled some strings and got your divorce moved up. I guess she thought it would help protect you."

"Moved up? To when?"

"It will be final by Friday."

"Friday? Today is Wednesday. We have got to get this sorted out. I can't lose her Ange."

"I know…. I have an idea. Maybe it will get her to open up to you."

"Okay, what's your idea."

"Well, I was thinking I could get Bren to meet you some where. She won't know she is meeting you. You can have a romantic dinner or something. Make her remember why she married you. Then she will confide in you and you can get this guy."

"Great idea Ange. I have just the thing to get her to remember. I will work out the details with you later. Got to get on this thing. Hodgins, do what you can and let me know once you get something."

"Will do."

"Thanks guys… I owe you."

"No problem."

Booth ran out of the diner and back to head quarters to find out who this guy was that his Bones had considered marrying. _We have to get this figured out…and fast._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	12. The Plan

The Plan

Chapter 12

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked into Angela's office. He had succeeded in maneuvering through the Jeffersonian without running into Bones. He just couldn't see her right now. He would pull her into his arms and tell her he loved her and she would run away again. He hoped that tonight would open her eyes and she would confide in him. The surprise he had planned for her had to work….it just had to.

Fortunately for Booth, Hodgins was also in Angela's office. "You get anything from the note?"

"I found quite a few things. I'm waiting for the test results. Don't worry man. We will find out who sent the note."

"Did you find out anything yet?"

"They are looking into her info. As soon as they find the name on the marriage license they will me."

"Booth, it will be okay….it is always okay." Ange was trying to console him. She saw the broke look in his eyes.

"I know Ange, thanks…"

"So….tonight…what is the plan?"

"Well, if you could get her to Wong Fu's I think I have a plan."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sweetie, have you eaten today?" Ange questioned Brennan.

"Nope, not yet. I have been so busy."

"Okay, well I am going to go home and change. I know you need to eat. How about you meet me at Wong Fu's say…. 7:30?!"

"Ange, I don't know last night was fun but I just…."

"Again, it will be good for you, it's not a choice. Be there or else!"

"Ange."

"No butts."

"7:30….Wong Fu's….be there or be square."

"How could I be square?" Bren looked confused.

"It's a saying sweetie…never mind…just be there or I will come get you and drag you there myself. Don't think I can't take you."

"Okay okay….I will see you at 7:30."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	13. The Meeting

The Meeting

Chapter 13

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan walked into Wong Fu's but something didn't feel right. No one was there. She picked up her phone to call Angela when she heard music coming from a room in the back. She walked into the room and was stunned by what she saw.

The room was covered in roses of every color imaginable. Candles softly glowed amid the sea of flowers. A slow jazz song was playing as she scanned the room.

She was in awe of what she saw. In the center of the room was a small table for two and a man standing in beside it who was illuminated only by the candlelight.

He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt. In his hand was a single red rose. He took a step towards her.

Brennan was still shocked. She didn't even realize he took her hand and led her to the table.

He pressed play on the remote and the large television mounted to the wall started playing.

He handed her the rose and pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Booth took his seat across the table from her and looked into her eyes. Brennan turned to see what was playing.

She was even more in shock when she realized what was playing. It was their wedding video. She didn't even know there was a video. She was mesmerized by how happy they looked and wish she could remember that day and that ever day was like that.

They watched the movie in silence. Neither of them had said a word since she walked into the room.

Once it was over she turned to him and realized what was going on. "Booth where did you?..."

"Shhh Temperance….let me talk first." She nodded and let him speak.

"I saw that when we went back to the chapel. I was going to show you but it wasn't ever the right time. I showed you now in hopes that you would want to be like that again. I know you are scared. I know things have gone wrong and you don't know what to do. I know you are trying to protect me by leaving me. If you think I will let go of you now you are wrong. I can't. I physically can not let you walk out of my life. When you told me you wanted a divorce it was like I couldn't breathe. All the air in the world was gone and I physically hurt. I can't and won't do that again. I know something is going on and I want you to talk to me about it. When can make this work together. Don't you see Bones? I can protect you just please let me."

Booth whipped the tears from her cheeks and looked into her eyes. Brennan saw so many things that she knew were reflected in her own. She saw pain, fear, love, and passion. She knew the words he was saying he truly believed but she couldn't bear to put his life in danger. She loved this man.

"Booth, I know you think you know what is going on. And you think you can protect me. But it isn't as easy as what you think."

"Bones, please tell me what is going on. I can help you. We can make it through this." Booth took both of her hands in his and looked at her.

His eyes pleading with her to open up to him. _Booth has never failed me in the past. Maybe I should tell him. _

"Booth, when I was 22 I was engaged. I thought I loved the man and that he was going to be there for me." Brennan continued and told Booth the story she had told Angela.

For some reason it was easy to tell Booth. She wasn't scared at all. "Booth, he's back. He told me that if I didn't divorce you he would kill you and Parker."

Booth took her in his arms. "I will protect you. Parker is safe. You have nothing to worry about with him. And I am right here. I am not going anywhere. I love you. Please let me take care of you Bones. Please let me be your husband. Please let every day be like it was on that tape. That was real Bones, you can't deny that."

Brennan immediately felt a relief flood her body. "Okay Booth, I trust you. I want you to be my husband."

This time tears of joy trembled down her face. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Sid walked out of the back with their food in a to-go bag. They looked at each other. "How did you know?"

"When will you guys learn not to question me?" Sid laughs and walks out the door.

"Let's go…" Booth stood and blew out the candles. He then pulled her to her feet she followed him out the back door where is SUV was parked.

They climb into the SUV and drive towards Brennan's apartment.

"So was Parker okay the other night? I'm sorry I left you. I should have told you to start with."

"Yeah, he was fine. As long as you are with me next weekend when we pick him up everything will be fine."

"I can't wait."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	14. Going Home

This is the last chapter that I had already written and wasn't able to update. I should update again soon. Thanks for staying with me when I couldn't post! Hope you enjoy...this chapter is a little smutty! Sorry it's so short! Please R&R!

Going Home

Chapter 14

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Before they knew it they were back at Brennan's apartment.

"So are you hungry now?" Booth turned to Bones with the food in his hand.

"Um…no not really….it can wait." Booth let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to eat right then either. There were much more important things to do and they could eat later.

Brennan took the food from Booth's hand and set it in the refrigerator. She then took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

She gently kissed his lips while slowly unbuttoning one button after another. She pushed his crimson shirt over his shoulders and looked at his body. She slowly kissed his lips and mad her way down to his chest.

Her tongue stopped long enough to tease his left nipple and then proceeded down to his belly button. Gentle kisses with a teasing tongue down his body.

She slowly unbuckled his belt and his pants. Unzipping his zipper confirmed her suspicions that he was already awaiting her next move. She slipped his pants and boxers over his waist and gently kissed his naked body once again teasing with her tongue.

Booth pulled her to her feet and slowly lifted her shirt over her head. He pulled her to him and unclasped the back of her bra freeing her figure. He slowly pushed down the rest of her clothing and she ached for his touch.

The simple band fell out of her pocket. He picked it up and slid it back onto her finger before searching once again for her tender lips.

He lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his body and slowly laid back on the bed. Their bodies moved in perfect motion like they were made for each other. Their rhythmic movement gradually got more intense with each thrust. This sex was not rough by any means but so much more then sex. They were truly making love.

Both finally climaxing and breaking away from each others mouths, Booth hesitantly rolled over. Each of them panting; needing to breathe but neither wanting to let go of the other for fear of losing what they had again.

Brennan laid in Booth's arms till both of them succumbed to a night of sleep they had missed the past two nights.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	15. Where did you go?

This is another short chapter! Hope you like it!!! I will post another longer one tomorrow!!!

Where did you go?

Chapter 15

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth woke up with a metallic taste in his mouth and his head throbbing. He sat up realizing it was the taste of blood. He reached over to where Brennan had been what seemed like moments again and the sheets were cold.

"Bones…." Booth attempted to yell but he couldn't get the words out. He pulled himself to his feet and nearly collapsed back on to the bed. It took all the strength he had to steady his legs and take the few steps towards the bathroom.

Booth heart began to beat out of his chest. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

He managed to get the words out this time "Bones." There was no reply. He looked in the mirror and saw blood dried down the side of his face.

He stumbled down the hall into the living room. He looked into the kitchen and his fears were confirmed. She was gone. His Bones was gone.

He collapsed in front of the couch and reached for his phone sitting on the coffee table. He tried calling her. The familiar tune of his ring tone played in the distance and he saw her bad sitting on the bar.

She's gone. She didn't leave by choice either or her bag wouldn't be here. He immediately called it in. What seemed like hours later the apartment was swarming with FBI personnel, frantically searching for any clues that might have been left.

"Agent Booth?"

Booth was brought back to reality by someone calling his name. "Huh?" was all he managed to get out.

"We have the paramedics here and they need to look at the bump on your head. It looks pretty bad."

Booth just nodded as the man helped him to his feet. "You might want to put some pants on as well sir."

Booth looked down to realize that he was in nothing but his boxers. By this time he had regained some of his strength and walked back to the bedroom to put his clothing on. A few minutes later he emerged and walked over to the waiting paramedic and Cullen.

"Booth….are you alright? Do you remember anything that happened?" Booth sat down on the chair so the paramedic could look at his wound.

"I don't, I remember going to bed and then when I woke up. When I woke up…."

Booth winced at the pain from the man cleaning the laceration on his head.

"You need at least 8 stitches Agent Booth. I am unable to do them here, we need to take you to the hospital. We also need to do a few tests to see if you were drugged."

"I can't go to the hospital. I have to find her."

Cullen intervened "Can you get what you need to run the tests here?"

"Yes, but the stitches will have to be done at the hospital. They also need to do a CT scan and see if there was any damage done to his brain."

"I'm not going, I have to go find her first. I know who did this Cullen. I have Hodgins running some samples right now to tell me where and word should come back on a name at anytime."

"We have people who can do this Booth, you should go get checked out."

"Look, I am fine. I will go to the doctor after I find her and not a moment before."

Cullen saw a look of desperation and stubbornness in his eyes and knew it was pointless to argue. "Okay, but if we don't find her before the end of the day you will be required to go to the hospital."

"We will find her, I have to find her." Booth allowed the paramedic to take a blood sample and clean up his head wound as best as he could.

Just then Booth's phone started to ring. "Booth."

"Agent Booth, we got the name, Branson Nichols but his last known address is in Georgia."

"Thanks. That's what I needed."

Booth then continued to make his next call. "Hodgins, you find out anything yet?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call. We found high levels of lithium oxide on the note."

"Okay, what does that tell you?"

"Well this lithium oxide is rarely seen in such high concentrations. It has to be in the air. The only place around DC that has these levels is an old manufacturing plant just outside the city."

"Thank God. I am on my way out there."

"Is something wrong Booth?"

"Bones disappeared sometime this morning. This is our best lead. Don't tell Ange though, I don't want her to worry."

"Okay, keep me updated and if you need anything else let me know."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please R&R!


	16. Breaking In

Sorry this chapter is once again a short one! I will have another one up soon I promise... This one is kind of a cliffe so I hope you still like it!! Please R&R!!!

Breaking In

Chapter 16

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth found the manufacturing plant just outside the city with ease. It had taken him about 30 minutes to find and arrive at the plant and he hoped that she was inside, unharmed.

The 15 guys Booth brought with him surrounded the place. "Okay guys, no one does anything until I give the go."

Heat sensors detected something on the upper level; hopefully his Bones. It was a little worried that only one person showed up but was optimistic that it was her and her captor had left the scene. They could worry about him later; right now all he needed to do was get her back in his arms.

Booth quickly entered the building. He was extremely cautious since he didn't know this Nichols guy or his MO. All bets were off and he was scared that this was some kind of trap.

A team of about 5 guys followed Booth into the building while the others maintained their positions at the exterior. The team cleared room after room and slowly made there way upstairs.

They circled around and surrounded the centermost room. This was the room that the heat sensor had detected something in.

Realizing this was the moment of truth Booth turned to his team "Okay guys, I am going in. Hold your fire. No one shoots until I say so."

"On three….one….two….three…." Booth kicked in the door, gun in hand; not knowing what he would find.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. She started to reach for Booth when it all came crashing back to her. She had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom when someone grabbed her from behind. That was the last thing she remembered.

She could tell she was tied to a chair and began to try to break free. A sharp pain surged through her arm and she let out a muffled yell. It's broken. The only thing that kept it muffled was the rag in her dry mouth.

She swallowed, trying to bring a little bit of moisture to her lips and get rid of the metallic taste in her mouth but it was no use. The material had soaked up all moisture.

She suddenly realized she wasn't alone when a man stepped out of the corner. "Would you like something to drink?"

A dark shadow still danced across his face but she knew who it was immediately. She could never forget that voice or the putrid smell of tobacco; a habit he picked up soon after they had met.

She ignored his words although she wished for something to drink. Be strong Brennan, Booth will get you out of this.

"I asked you a question. The least you could do is answer me. I know you must be thirsty."

She once again ignored his words for fear of breaking down if she spoke. He hit her across her face.

"You think you can walk out on me and marry another man? Do you really think I wouldn't find out about it? And then act like you are going to divorce him but then end up having sex with him?" Nichols yelled at her. "Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think he could keep you safe? Well look at you now... he didn't keep you safe did he?"

He once again struck her face and Brennan winced in pain.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

Brennan didn't reply. She wouldn't give in to what he wanted.

"Fine." Nichols punched her in her face and Brennan immediately felt the blood run in her mouth. This punch knocked the chair she was in back and Brennan landed on her broken arm.

She once again screamed out in pain. Nichols just laughed and turned to walk out the door.

Brennan managed to roll over in the chair but the pain was so much more then she could bare. She gradually felt herself loosing consciousness and slipped into a haunted sleep.

She had been out for a few hours when she was brought back to reality by a loud noise. She couldn't see what was happened behind her but heard someone kicking down the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Who will it be???


	17. The Woman in the Chair

Okay, here is another chapter tonight! Woohoo! I did good...this chapter is much longer so I hope you like it...warning though...it is a little angsty. But there is hope at the end of the rainbow! So please keep reading...another chapter will be up tomorrow! Thanks again for reviews they mean a lot to me!!!

The Woman in the Chair

Chapter 17

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth slowly entered the room and looked around. Sure enough something was there. He ran over to the center of the room where a broken chair lay on its side. Someone was in the chair.

He ran in front of the person to see a woman bound and gagged. Her head was slumped over and he gasp at the sight of her. He could see she was still breathing and quickly tilted her head up to take the rag out of her mouth.

When he looked at the woman's eyes and his heart sank. It wasn't Brennan. The woman was still unconscious when Booth started to remove the tape that she had been bound with.

"I need a paramedic up here now." Booth yelled at one of his men.

"Is it Dr. Brennan?" The rookie asked Agent Booth.

"No, it's not Dr. Brennan. I would be happy if it was Dr. Brennan and right now I am not happy. I asked you to do something….NOW DO IT." Booth felt a fleeing feeling of remorse for yelling at the young agent but right now he really didn't care. That man still has my Bones, if he so much as laid a hand on her I will kill him.

The man nodded and ran downstairs to show the EMT the way up. Booth managed to free the woman from her bondage and lay her down flat. She was still breaking but not very well.

This woman bared a striking resemblance to his Bones. He's toying with me. Booth punched the wall just beside him.

The woman was unconscious and though she was still alive might as well been dead to him. He wasn't getting anything out of her tonight.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan lay motionless on the floor. She feared the man that she now knew it was. "Your husband just saved an innocent woman's life. To bad it wasn't your huh?"

Nichols kicked the chair and Brennan help back her tears. "You fool, you thought he would come for you? Nope…he went for someone else. Just like everyone else he will leave you and go for someone else. But me…. I would have stayed with you forever Tempe, if you just would have let me. I would have loved you. But no, now it is to late. Not only will your husband die but you will have to watch it. Once I am finished leading him on his hunt I will bring him here. And you will get to see the fear in his eyes when I kill him."

Brennan was trying not to listen but she knew what he had planned. He was going to trap Booth and kill him right in front of her eyes. She knew Booth was too smart to fall for his tricks but she knew what this man was capable of. She knew he was smart and wouldn't stop till it was finished.

Nichols picked her chair back up and took the gag out of her mouth. Brennan spit in his face.

Nichols wiped his face of her spit and hit her again. This time with so much force that she felt her nose break and she tasted the blood running into her mouth.

No matter what, don't talk, don't say a word. Booth will come and he will be okay. Booth is smart too. Brennan reiterated to herself for the millionth time since she found herself in this prison.

"Alright my dear, keep your mouth shut for now, you will be talking soon enough!"

Nichols stepped out of the room but Brennan could still hear what he was saying. He had made a phone call.

"Booth."

"Why yes Agent Booth, this is…"

"You son of a btch. If you touch her or hurt her in any way I will kill you, do you understand me?"

"Is that any way to talk to the man who holds your wife's live in the palm of his hand? Now listen, and do just as I tell you to or she dies."

Booth quietly walked over to a side of the room so he could hear what the man said. "I see you found the present I left you? I assumed you would find it. That woman holds the answer to your questions. Now, I will give you 2 hours to figure out what I mean and then I will call you back. I am watching you Agent Booth, make one wrong move and she dies."

"How do I know she is still alive?"

"Because I said so!"

"Nope, not good enough, let me hear her voice."

"She isn't talking to me right now but I suppose I could see if she would like to speak to you."

Nichols walked into the room and put the phone up to Brennan's ear. "Talk."

Brennan heard Booth on the other end and began to cry. The first time she had shown any emotion to this man. "Booth." She managed to cry.

"Bones, are you okay? Has he hurt you? Where are you?"

Before Brennan could answer Nichols was back on the line "She is alive, you heard her. Now do as I say and she stays alive."

Booth heard Brennan cry out in pain and then a dial tone. He cussed loudly as he slammed his phone shut.

He turned to the same rookie agent just a few feet away from him. "Okay, did you get a trace?"

"It wasn't a long enough call sir."

"Wasn't long enough? Wasn't long enough?" Booth pushed the rookie against the wall and yelled in his face "That is not acceptable. My wife's life depends on that and you couldn't get it. It was long enough if you had started when I told you to. Do you not know how to follow orders?"

Just then Cullen had entered the room and saw the entire thing. "Agent Booth, release him right now. Do you not know how to follow orders? I know that I gave you some just yesterday. You have crossed the line."

Booth dropped the rookie on his heels and look at Cullen. "I have crossed the line? My wife is out there with some mad man and you are telling me that I have crossed the line?" Booth was about to go postal on the man when he realized it was his boss he was talking to.

"Yes, you have crossed way over the line. That is just it Booth, this case is too personal. You are letting it could your judgment. And I do realize that this is your wife and it should be personal but I can't keep you on a case you might compromise because it's personal. You have basically assaulted two of your fellow agents in two days and that is it. I have given you chances. Now I have to do my job. Give me your badge and gun; you are off the case."

"You can't be serious? You can't pull me off of this case?" Booth attempted to stare Cullen down.

"Yes, I am serious Booth. I can and I am. I put my neck out there for you and you replay me like this? That's it. You are suspended AGAIN! Give me your gun and badge and leave before I have you removed from the premises."

Booth took off his gun and badge and handed them to Cullen "He said the woman was the key. Please let me talk to the woman. There is something we are missing." Booth pleading with Cullen to give him one last shot.

"I will have them look into it. The woman is still unconscious and if I see you going within 100 feet of a hospital or that woman you won't be under review. You will be gone with no questions asked."

Booth stormed off How could everything go so wrong so quickly.

Cullen felt for the man. When Amy had been dying he would have moved hell and high water to save her. He could see the same fire in Booth's eyes but unfortunately Booth was going to go way off the deep end when it had to do with Dr. Brennan. Cullen did the only thing he could do to possibly save Brennan's life as well as Agent Booth's.

Booth walked away from the crime scene. His car, his gun, his badge and most importantly his wife were all gone. He had no where else to turn. What could he do?

In times like these he turned to the only people he knew were willing to go above and beyond. The only people he knew would go as far as him to save her life. He picked up his phone and called his friends. Yes, they might be squints but in times of need they were the ones he could count on.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, so I know you guys want to kill me... It will get better I promise! Please keep reading!!!! New chapter will be up tomorrow! Thanks again...please R&R!!!!


	18. Chloe

Here is the next chapter... it is getting crazier and crazier. I hope you like it!!!! Please let me know what you think. I am really bad with all the Hodgins bugs and what he finds stuff so sorry about that...

Chloe

Chapter 18

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hodgins." He answered his phone.

"Hodgins can you come get me?"

"Uh okay…where are you at man? Is Dr. Brennan okay?"

"I will explain once you get here. I am out at that warehouse. Please hurry."

"No problem man."

Hodgins picked up Booth in his toy car.

"Okay, so what happened?" Hodgins started questioning Booth before he was in the car.

Booth proceeded to tell him the entire story on their way back to the Jeffersonian.

"So what do you think that this woman had to do with it? What answer would she have?"

"I have no idea but if I am caught anywhere near her I will be in deeper trouble. So I have a plan…"

Hodgins and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and found Angela.

"Okay, so what is going on Booth? Did last night not go well?" Angela started her round of questioning.

"No, everything went great until Nichols showed up and took Bones."

"Took Bones? What do you mean? Is Bren okay Booth?"

"I don't know. We will fill you in on what happen later. Right now I need you to go to the hospital and find a Jane Doe that was found in the warehouse outside of town. I can't get close without setting off alarms."

"Why Booth?"

"Don't ask questions, Bren's life depends on this. I need you to find out what she knows. Nichols told me she was the key. Please Ange."

"Okay sweetie, I am leaving right now, let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay, and be careful, that place will be surrounded by FBI."

"If anyone can handle an FBI Agent it would be me!" Ange hurried on her way to this hospital.

Booth called from behind her "that is why we are sending you."

Ange wanted to laugh but now was not the time. Her friend was in danger and she had to find out any information that she could.

Booth turned to Hodgins who was already working on the note again trying to find anything he had missed.

Unfortunately this was a waiting game for Booth. He had nothing to do and this was driving him crazy. The love of his life was out there with some mad man and all he could do was wait.

He was happy that Camille wasn't in the office. She had taken a few days off after she had found out that they were married. He wasn't sure why it bothered her exactly, was she jealous that he was with someone else or what she hurt that he had moved on.

So many thoughts were going through his head when he heard three simple words that had him back into the action.

"I got it."

Booth hurried over to look at Hodgins to see what he had found, praying it was something that would bring Bones back to him.

"On the edge of the page there is a trace amount of blood. The writer must have gotten a paper cut. I know it's not much and I don't know how I missed it the first time but maybe it will give us something to go on."

Hodgins removed the sample of blood and immediately took it back to the lab to rush the results.

About that time Zach walked up on the platform. "Agent Booth."

Booth didn't hear him; he was once again deep in thought. "Agent Booth?"

Zach placed his hand on Booth's shoulder and Booth stood up about to hit Zach. "I thought I told you to never touch me."

"Yes you did. What is going on? What happened to your head?"

Booth reached up to his head to feel a wet substance once again. He realized he was bleeding and the pain from his head was getting worse by the minute.

Before Booth realized what he was doing he had pulled Zach of all people into an embrace and was crying on his shoulder.

Zach was in shock and just stood there. He didn't know if she should pull away or hug him back. Something was definitely wrong if Agent Booth was crying.

"Um. Are you okay?" Zach quietly asked. He was frightened that Booth would hit him no matter what he did so he didn't move.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile Angela approached the hospital. The place was pretty deserted for a Friday night but she could tell that plain clothed agents were watching her every move.

She had made a few phone calls with her newly acquired power of being Jack Hodgins' girlfriend and found that the Jane Doe that had been brought in from the scene was just out of surgery and on the 8th floor in ICU. She didn't know how she would get into the ICU but she had to try, for Brennan.

She managed to get to the 8th floor without anyone noticing who she was. She was slipping behind the wooden doors when a man stopped her. "Excuse me Miss?"

She tried to act like she didn't hear him and kept walking but he quickly followed her through the doors.

"Excuse me Miss." The agent reached Angela and stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, where you talking to me?" Angela smiled at the man while looking down at his hand _No wedding band, score!_

"Who do you think you are and where are you going."

"A good friend of mine just got out of surgery and I am going to see her."

"There is only one person on this hall right now and no one is allowed to see her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must been in the wrong place. I am glad that a man like you was here to steer me in the right direction." Angela's voice was slow and raspy. She took a step towards him.

"Oh sure ma'am. No problem."

"Well you see, I was just hopping to make sure she was okay. She had a message for me and I just wanted to stop in. What harm could little ole me do?" She batted her eyelashes at the man and grinned up at him. She stepped even closer and could feel the body head rising on this young agent.

"Well, what harm could you do? She just needs to tell you something?"

"Yes, I will be just a minute and then I will be back out to talk to you." She gave him her version of Booth's charm smile. _If it works for him maybe it could work for me._

"Uh okay, just be quick okay?"

"No problem baby."

Angela turned and hurried into the door on her left where she saw the woman laying. _Piece of cake._

The woman was sleeping right now but she had to find answers. She gently spoke to try to wake the woman without scaring her to death. She stopped when the woman looked up and had an ire feeling since this woman looked so much like her friend.

"Hello."

The woman opened her eyes and was a bit afraid until Angela started to speak to her.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Angela and I work for the Jeffersonian. What is your name?"

"Chloe, Chloe Davidson."

"Chloe, I know you are frightened but I need your help."

Something in Angela's voice soothed her and she attempted to speak. "Me? How can I help you?"

"Well, I know you have been through a terrible ordeal. I know you don't want to talk about it either which I can completely understand. But the man who did lord knows what to you still has my very best friend."

"He has someone else?" Tears filled her eyes. After what she had been through her heart went out to the woman who he still had.

"Yes, my best friend. She looks a lot like you. Her name is Temperance."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how I can help you."

"The man that took you told us you were the key. Do you know anything that happened? Remember anything that could help us find her?"

"I don't I'm sorry."

"Will you try? Please?"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Anything that could help us, did anyone help him? Did you hear any names being said, did you recognize the man? How did they get you? Anything that could help us find him."

"I was working at the coffee shop at the corner of Bell and Main. This man came in there pretty regularly. I didn't know his name but he would always stare at me. He gave me the heebie-jeebies. Sometimes I would have to wait on him if I was the only waitress and he would call me Tempe. I would tell him my name wasn't Tempe but it was like he couldn't hear me. He would always call me Tempe."

Angela nodded at her to encourage her to continue "The last thing I remember was closing one night, a man came in to meet with him. They were talking quietly like they were planning something. I just ignored it because that man was always weird."

"Did you hear anything they said?"

"All I heard was him calling the other man Jeff and telling him that it would be tonight."

"They didn't say what 'it' was?"

"No, they just kept looking at me. They finally left and I closed up the restaurant. I was walking to my car and that was it. Someone grabbed me from behind. That was the last thing I remember till I woke up taped to a chair with that man looking at me. He got mad when I told him I wasn't Tempe and hit me."

"This other man, Jeff, could you describe him for me?"

"Well, I didn't get a good look but I can describe what I remember."

"That would help me so much sweetie. Thank you."

Chloe described the man as Angela pulled out some paper and started drawing her description. Maybe this other man would give them some clues. It was something to go off of anyway.

Angela held up the paper for Chloe to see "Yep, that was him, I would never forget those eyes."

"Okay Chloe, thank you so much for your help. I will come back buy to see you soon!"

"I hope she is okay, your friend I mean."

"Me too, thanks." Angela turned and walked out the door. She managed to bypass the young agent she had had to flirt with earlier and made her way to her car. _Maybe Booth will recognize this man._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please review!!!


	19. The Accomplice

Sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is kinda short and not so much action. Please stay with me! Next chapter will be longer and much more exciting! Thanks so much for your reviews :)

The Accomplice

Chapter 19

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hodgins walked back onto the platform in time to see Booth hugging Zack. Zack's face was a dark shade of red and Hodgins didn't know if it was because he was embarrassed or Booth was squeezing so hard.

Hodgins stopped just short of the two and noticed Jack was just standing there in shock while in Booth's embrace. Normally Hodgins would have made fun of Booth but now was not the time.

Once we find Dr. Brennan, remind me to laugh at him. Hodgins told himself.

A small cough escaped Hodgins lips and brought Booth out of his reverie. Booth immediately released his embrace and turned red also.

"Uh sorry man." Booth punched Zach in the shoulder. Booth hit him a little harder than expected and Zach fell backwards.

"Yeah…." Zach didn't know what to say and turned to Hodgins. "What is going on?"

Hodgins just looked at him and then turned to Booth "The blood came back with similar traces of lithium oxide so it leads us in the same direction. I did run it though and it isn't a match for Branson Nichols. Maybe he has an accomplice?"

"Accomplice? What is going on?" Zach once again questions.

Just then Angela walked back into the Jeffersonian with the picture of the man Chloe had described.

"Chloe described this guy to me as a man who her abductor met the night she was kidnapped. She didn't know either of their names but this guy was helping the other guy. Do you recognize him Booth?"

Booth looked at the picture and a chill ran down his spine. "She described this man to you? He was Nichols accomplice?"

"Yes, do you know who he is?"

"Hodgins run that blood against active FBI agents to confirm but that is Agent Jeffery Cameron. He was assigned to follow Bones. I completely forgot I had her tailed. If anything happens to her this really is my fault."

Hodgins goes to run the DNA sample for matches.

"Booth, you couldn't have known." Angela walked up and placed a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Yeah but I should have known. She is my wife and I have a perp trail her."

"So Dr. Brennan is missing?" Zach asked.

Everyone turned to look at him and simultaneously say "YES ZACK."

"Sorry." Zack looks down sheepishly.

"Okay so if it is him you should just call him in and they will find him. And then he can tell us where Brennan was being held." Angela suggests logically.

"I got suspended Ange. Cullen said if I didn't leave the case alone I would be fired. This is something we are going to have to do on our own. You guys with me?"

"Of course." Came Zack and Angela's reply.

Hodgins came back onto the platform "It's a match for Agent Cameron."

"Okay, so let's look into this guy and see what we can find."

"I'm on it." Angela went to her office to pull up files on the agent.

The team followed Angela just as Booth's phone rang.

"Booth"

"Hello, Agent Booth." The cold voice of Nichols replies on the other end of the line.

"You bstard. Where is she?" Booth replied.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat me? After all your precious 'Bones' life is in my hands. I will assume you found what I wanted you to?"

"Why did I have to go see Chloe to find out you had an agent helping you?"

"It wasn't about that, I wanted you to be upset and lose your job. You have now lost your job and your wife. I have taken everything from you that was taken from me. Without the FBI's help do you honestly expect to find Tempe?"

"Don't worry, I will find her, and when I do I will kill you."

"Unless you are to late Agent Booth. Time is clicking; you had better hurry."

Booth was about to reply when he heard a dial-tone. He then turned to Angela "What all did Chloe tell you?"

Angela then told him about how Chloe worked at a coffee shop and when Nichols and Cameron had been kidnapped her.

"Okay, I'm going to the coffee shop, see what I can find out." Booth was already walking toward the doors.

"I'm coming with you." Hodgins started off after him.

Booth didn't have time to argue "Fine but I am driving. Angela can we use your car?" He had forgotten he didn't have his SUV.

"Hey, that's not fair it's my girlfriend's car." Hodgins spoke before seeing the look Booth was giving him and he held his hands up in defeat "But you are a better driver."

Angela threw Booth her keys and they were off.

Booth and Hodgins jumped into the car and headed over to the coffee shop on Bell and Main.

The shop was already dark. He glanced down at the dash board and the clock read 11:58 PM. Something didn't feel right about the coffee shop even though it was usually closed by 11:00.

"Stay here." Booth handed Hodgins a spare gun. "Use this only if you have to."

Booth got out of the car and walked over look in the window.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please Review!


	20. Getting Brennan Back

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to post. Another one will be up tomorrow for sure! Thanks for continuing to read my story... I hope you like it!!!

Getting Brennan Back

Chapter 20

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth carefully peered through the window and was devastated at what he saw. Brennan lay tied to a chair facing towards the window. Booth looked around and saw Agent Cameron coming through the door.

Agent Cameron walked up and set up the chair Bones was sitting in. He back handed her across the face "What are you going to do now huh? Seems as though your precious Booth isn't going to come to your rescue this time."

_Wrong again Cameron. _Booth snuck around back. He knew that Nichols had to be somewhere.

Booth found a door in the back and carefully opened it _Stupid crooks._

He slid unnoticed into the back of the room that he had seen his Bones in. Nichols suddenly entered from a door across the room.

"Don't touch her." Nichols hissed at Cameron.

"I just helped her up."

"Yeah…right….I saw you hit her. Only I can hit her. She is mine do you understand? Mine!"

"Okay man, sorry." Cameron turned to walk off.

As Cameron was reaching the door at the back of the Café Booth grabbed him from behind and quickly used his training to incapacitate Cameron. Booth drug him back behind a shelving unit and went to go see what Nichols was doing.

Nichols stepped closer to Brennan, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry about that Pet. No one should ever hit you. And no one ever will again. I will make sure of that."

Brennan spit in his face.

"You bitch." He backhanded her.

"So you can hit me but no one else? That's logical."

"You want to hear logical? You are mine. That means I can do with you as I please. Once your Special Agent comes we will trap him in the freezer and then I am taking you back to Las Vegas. This time it will be me you are marring. Good thing your divorce is final. Glad I made you speed it up."

"Booth will save me. I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it."

Nichols backhanded her again, this time knocking the chair back over. "Your life does depend on it bitch."

Booth couldn't handle watching this anymore. Once Nichols back was turned to him he walked up behind him and placed the gun to his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nichols turned around and pulled his gun out at the same time. "Ahh Agent Booth. I knew you would be here but you caught me by surprise."

Nichols stepped back cut the restraints off of Brennan. He pulled her to her feet and put his gun to her temple. "What are you going to do now Agent Booth?"

Booth aimed to take a shot but Brennan was completely in his way. He couldn't risk her life. "Okay, I am going to slowly put my gun down. You let her leave and I will stay. It's me you want anyways."

"Okay Agent Booth. Put the gun down."

"Let her go first."

"I'm calling the shots, put it down." Booth reluctantly did as he was told. His spare was out in the car with Hodgins. _Hodgins_.

"Now kick it over to me." Booth did as he was told.

"Now let her go Nichols." Nichols shoved Brennan towards the door. "Get out now."

"Go Bones." Booth told her in a reassuring way "I'll be fine."

Brennan reluctantly walked out the door. Once outside she saw Angela's car and limped over towards it.

Hodgins saw her and quickly went to help her "Dr. Brennan."

"He's got Booth." Was all she managed to say before collapsing in Hodgins' arms.

"It's okay Dr. Brennan. I will go get him." Hodgins helped her into the car and grabbed the gun Booth had entrusted him with.

"Go around back. You can get in through that door. Be careful though, I don't know where the other guy is." Brennan words were barely above a whisper. "And Hodgins?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"Be careful."

"Okay." Hodgins turned and snuck towards the back of the café.

Upon reaching the back door he found it slightly opened. He peered in and saw the unconscious guy that he thought was Cameron and was relieved that Cameron wasn't conscious.

He walked through and found the room where Nichols had Booth at gun-point.

"You thought you could save her? Well I guess you did but you aren't going to save yourself. You have no one now. Your job is gone and you are about to die. But before you do know one think, I will find your precious little boy too. And when I do his death will be so much more painful than yours. She was mine and you took her from me."

Nichols hit Booth over the head with the barrel of his gun, knocking him unconscious. He then pointed the gun at Booth.

_I have to do something. _Hodgins didn't know what he needed to do. As he peered over the counter that separated him from Nichols he knocked over a dish that crashed on the floor breaking into pieces. _But not that._

Hodgins tried to hide but it was to late. Nichols pressed the gun to his head. "Oh, so he has a friend. Drop your gun and slowly get to your feet." Nichols commanded.

Hodgins stood up and dropped his gun. Nichols escorted him around the corner of the counter as Hodgins stared down the barrel of the man's gun.

_Boom._

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

_Please R&R!!!_


	21. What Went Boom?

Here is the next and final chapter of this fic. I hope you like it. I know it's short but it leads into the next part which should be the final part in this series. Sorry I took soooo long to post and thanks for continuing to read my stores! So here it goes...please R&R!

What went Boom?

Chapter 21

* * *

Hodgins fell to the floor and covered his head with his arms. He heard a gunshot and thought for sure he was injured. He felt his head and there was no blood. He wasn't in pain. It wasn't him. He looked up to see Booth standing over Nichols' body.

"Are you okay?" Booth held out a hand to help Hodgins up.

"Yeah man, thanks, you just saved my life."

"You saved mine by coming in here. Where's Bones?"

"She's in the car. What should we do about him?" Hodgins looked back at the still unconscious Agent lying on the floor.

"He won't be out for much longer. We need to call this in but I have something I need to do first."

Booth turned and went out the door of the café. Temperance was already walking towards him when he caught sight of the car.

"Oh thank goodness you are okay. I heard the shot and thought it was you." Booth wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine, we are fine. I know this isn't the greatest place but…" Booth got down on one knee and took her hand in his "Will you remarry me?"

"Haha, yes I will. Sorry I rushed the divorce, I had to."

"Shhhh….." Booth captured her lips in his own as he heard sirens blaring in the background. "I know."

"Congratulations Dr. Brennan, Booth." Hodgins chimed in from behind them.

"Thanks man." Booth shook Hodgins' hand. "We need to call Cullen."

"I already did." Temperance didn't have time to finish her words when she heard sirens blaring towards them.

A black SUV pulled up beside them and Agent Cullen stepped out. "You never learn to you Booth?" he laughed.

"No sir." Booth walked over to Cullen hand in hand with Temperance.

"Well, this time I am glad you didn't." He patted Booth on the back.

"Does this mean I get my job back?"

"Yes, but you are still on probation and I will be keeping my eye on you Booth."

"Yes sir." Booth nodded.

"But we can deal with all that Monday. You need to take a few days."

"Will do sir. Agent Cameron was involved he is unconscious in the back."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We have proof and a witness."

"Okay, don't worry, they will find him." Cullen looked towards the café and got on the radio "Come in Peters."

"This is Peters."

"Agent Cameron is unconscious in the back. He is involved in this. Please make sure you arrest him."

"Yes sir."

Cullen turned back to the three still standing in front of him "The ambulance should be here any minute to look at you um…. Dr. Booth? I don't know what to call you."

"I am keeping my name. And I am fine."

"Of course you are Dr. Brennan." Cullen smiled "I just want you to get looked at, make sure everything is okay."

"She will sir." Booth turned to go wait in Angela's car and lead Tempe away from Cullen. He didn't need is wife starting a fight with Cullen just as he gave him is job back.

"I'm perfectly fine Booth. Just bumps and bruises. I could have told Cullen that myself."

"I know you could. Please just let them check you out. That bump on your head looks pretty bad babe."

"Don't call me babe."

Booth laughed "You are going to be my wife. You better get used to me calling you Babe and Bones and whatever else I want to call you!" Booth had a playful tone in his voice.

"Yes sweetheart." She rolled her eyes and turned to Hodgins.

"Call Angela and let her know we are okay."

"I was about to do just that Dr. Brennan. She will be excited."

"About what?"

"Angela is going to be ecstatic to find out you are getting married. This time she won't miss it."

"Great." Temperance laughed at the thought of her friend. She looked up at Booth who was standing in front of her and smiled.

"I love you Booth. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I love you Bones and I never will."

He leaned over and kissed her.

Temperance was happy. For once in her life she was truly happy and this time she wasn't going to let the man of her dreams get away from her. She smiled.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Angela squealing over the phone Hodgins was talking in to.

The three of them looked at each other and laughed.

A wedding, my wedding. I am actually looking forward to this. And this time I will remember. Temperance bulled her fiancé into another kiss as her thoughts drifted back to the things she had to look forward to in life.

The End

* * *

Please review!


	22. Sequels

I thought I would let everyone know that I have continued this fic. The original one was called Viva Las Vegas! and the sequel to this one was just started and it is called Here Comes the Bride Again!

First in the series is Viva Las Vegas!

Second is Back to Life, Back to Reality

Third is Here Comes the Bride Again!

I am not able to post the links for some reason so if you click on my name it will give you the links to my stories!

I hope you will read the continuation of the story!!!


End file.
